The Santa Clause
by Song Of Hope
Summary: My gift to the MFB fandom for Christmas! After a strange event on the rooftop of Kyoya Tategami on Christmas Eve, he has a strange dream and his daughter is convinced he's Santa Claus! With the evidence piling up as the skeptical Kyoya tries to keep denying it, eventually he has to decide. Does he believe his daughter, and will he deliver presents before the next Christmas passes?


**Song Of Hope: I know I didn't do a story last year, so here you are! I compensated with a movie! R &R**

In a Beyblade stadium, there were thousands of cheering fans as two Beyblades battled it out. Soon, one of the Beys was flung out of the stadium as a man with teal hair and sky blue eyes smirked triumphantly.

"And the Christmas Eve Tournament winner is Kyoya Tategami," called out American DJ. The man held out his hand and called back his Bey.

"No one can defeat me and my Rock Leone," he called out to the crowd. They all cheered out his name.

"The $10,000 prize goes to Kyoya! Everyone have a Merry Christmas! Be here tomorrow for our charity tournament! $30,000 will be awarded for any charity of the winner's choice!"

* * *

As Kyoya left the stadium with the check, his phone rang. Without even checking it, he pulled it out and answered.

"Hey."

"Kyoya," said an accusing feminine voice, "Where are you?"

"Coming home with about $10,000," he replied, smirking.

"You _begged_ to have Mesujishi for the holidays," they yelled. "You just pulled your "gets the not in school time with her" until you threatened to call the judge."

"I'm coming," said Kyoya. "Calm down Ai."

"I'm not calming down," she yelled back. "You always do this! You never come and pick her up on time!" She sighed. "We're waiting at your house."

"Are you with your brother," he asked.

"Just because we are both blondes with blue eyes does not make us siblings!" He rolled his eyes, regardless as to whether or not she could see the action.

"Whatever. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"You'd better." She hung up. He growled and put his phone back in his pocket before getting in his car and driving off.

* * *

At a small, cozy home, there was a graceful, tall blonde woman with blue eyes standing outside. He groaned as he pulled up to the angry woman, who's glare looked like it could cut through solid steel.

"Please tell me you didn't bring him," he asked as he got out of the car.

"Mesujishi is in the car with him," she replied. Kyoya groaned.

"Of all the people, why him?"

"Because we get along and care about each other and Mesujishi likes him," she replied. "And also I kinda love him? That's why you marry people, at least normally, although you make me doubt that."

"The feeling is mutual," he threw back. "I'm not surprised the guy you ended up with was that rich jerk. That's the only reason you got more custody than me, cause you're both rich, and that's the only reason Mesujishi likes him!" She glared.

"Just take her and bring her inside." He smiled and went over to the Porsche. In the back was a little girl, no older than 7, with wild teal hair like her father's and her mother's eyes. She smiled excitedly as he opened the door.

"Daddy," she said excitedly as she leaped out of the car at his, throwing her arms around him. He couldn't helped but smile, hugging her back.

"Hey Lioness," he said, picking her up. "Excited for Christmas?" She nodded.

"Yeah! I bet we're gonna have a lot of fun!" He nodded.

"Yeah, we're gonna have a great Christmas," he said. "Good food, watch a movie, and then we'll go to bed and then Santa will come." Mesujishi pulled away, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Santa isn't real," she said. "Don't lie to me." He looked up at Ai and her husband as he got out of the car.

"Go head into the house Lioness," he said. She giggled and ran into the house. "Julian."

"Kyoya," he replied.

"Which one of you told my daughter that Santa wasn't real," he asked with a glare.

"Look Kyoya," started Ai, "the older kids were picking on her because she still believed. It's bad enough that she gets made fun of for a bum of a father who doesn't have a real job. Now she's getting teased for this too? We had to tell her."

"Hey, this is a real job," he replied, glaring. "Beyblade is one of the most popular sports in the whole world and I don't believe for a second that people don't respect me as the current reigning world champion! Not to mention I just brought home $10,000 and I have sponsors!"

"Only as long as you keep winning," replied Julian. "Sooner or later, you're going to lose. You can't keep depending on that for income, especially since your winnings are so sporadic."

"I make a damn good living," he said. "And that's not even the main concern! You told her without my permission that Santa wasn't real!"

"We did it for her own good," So said. "She's got a lot of expectations on her shoulders and Santa gets in the way."

"A lot on her shoulders?! She's 7! Don't tell me you're already prepping her to take over BP Inc!"

"She might also take over Konzern Industries," said Julian.

"She's a Tategami, not a Konzern!" He turned away. "You stop trying to force her into a future. She has a lot of things that she can do in the future. Don't force so many expectations on a girl her age! And if you want someone to run your company, have a kid that isn't mine!" With that, he went into the house. Mesujishi was sitting by the fireplace. He took off his coat and sat behind her.

"Daddy, why did you ask Mom to let me stay for the holidays?" He hugged her tightly. "You didn't have me last Christmas and we went to Granpm Mi's for Christmas."

"Because I want to be with you on Christmas," he said. "And don't listen to what Julian says, okay? About Santa not being real or what you have to do in the future."

"Even about the monsters under my bed," she asked, looking up at him. "He said they aren't real. Does that mean he lied and they are there?" He laughed.

"Do you know why they're hiding under your bed," he asked.

"Why?"

"Because you're so fierce and strong that they hide so that you don't beat them up." He picked her up and put her on his lap. "You're strong just like your father." She giggled and nuzzled him.

"My Daddy is the best!" She looked at his Bey capsule. "Can I hold Leone?!" He pulled out the Beyblade and handed it to her. She held it in awe. "I want a Beyblade just like this when I grow up!" He rubbed her head.

"As soon as I can I'll get you a Beyblade. I promise." She cheered. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

* * *

They both screamed as the oven set on fire. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and quickly put out the flames.

"Looks like we're gonna have to eat out," he said. "Wanna have some food from where your dad came from?" She jumped up and down.

"Yay! We're having sushi!"

* * *

At a hibachi grill and sushi bar, they watched a woman with long black hair make food while Mesujishi was in awe.

"Wow, does everybody cook like that where you come from," she asked, her mouth on the straw of her egg nog.

"Nah, this is just the fancy version of regular cooking." The chef lit a fire underneath a small pot of oil and started frying some tempura. "But the food tastes the same. Just like back home. The ingredients, temperatures, seasonings, it's all the same. They just learned how to make it look cool."

"Why did you come to America Daddy?"

"Because when your mother and I got a divorce, she had settled in America already and had you set up in the US school system. I told her that I wanted custody, but since you were born in America, we had to deal with the American courts. They said if I wanted any visitation rights, I had to become a US citizen. So I moved here. I never really had a life in Japan anyway. I just had a title there."

"You were the best Blader there, and now you're the best here!" She giggled as Kyoya rubbed the top of her head.

"That's right." The chef put the food in front of them.

"Thank you," said the black haired girl. "My name is Madoka and I encourage you to come again!" She walked away as Mesujishi grabbed her chopsticks.

"What do we say before we eat," Kyoya asked.

"Itadakimasu!" He smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"That's right. Never let your mother or Julian make you forget where you come from." He held out his chopsticks and started to eat.

* * *

Mesujishi was safely tucked into her bed, wearing her green and yellow lioness themed pajamas in a green room with lioness themed bedding. Kyoya sat in a chair, reading a story to her.

"When out on a lawn there arose such a clatter-"

"What's a Rose Suchak ladder," she asked.

"No 'arose such a clatter'. Arose means to rise or to come. A clatter is a lot of noise. So a lot of noise came."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Continue reading Daddy!" He smiled and kept reading until she fell asleep. With that, he kissed her forehead and went to his own room, stripping down to a white shirt and boxers before climbing into bed. The moment he finally fell asleep, he heard a thump on the rooftop. Confused, he got up and started getting out of bed, getting his coat on. He went outside and saw a man in a red coat on the roof.

"Hey! Get off my roof!" The man, startled, turned to him, but then fell off, a sickening crack heard as his head hit the ground. Mesujishi came running out, wearing her snow boots and pajamas.

"Daddy! What happened?!"

"A man tried to break into the house," he said, pointing at the fallen dead man, who's body started to deflate and disappear. "He fell off the roof. Wait where did his body go?!" Mesujishi stepped up to him, then put her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Daddy, you killed Santa Claus!"

"There is no way this guy is Santa," he proclaimed. He started digging into the man's coat.

"But why can't he be Santa," she asked.

"Because Santa is magic. He wouldn't fall off a roof just cause I called out to him. Maybe this guy has some ID on him somewhere." He managed to find a card and pulled it out. "Put on the coat and go up the ladder. The reindeer will know what to do." He looked around. "What kind of crap is this?" Mesujishi looked at Santa's body.

"Look Daddy, he disappeared! You gotta put on the suit now!"

"I am not putting on his suit." She pouted at him.

"Pwease?"

"You know how to pronounce your R's." She bat her eyes at him, whimpering. He sighed and put the red coat on, and then suddenly he was wearing the whole ensemble. "What the fu-" he got hit over the head with a ladder. Mesujishi started climbing up it while Kyoya rubbed his head, giving it the side eye as he got up.

"It's from the Rose Suchak Ladder company!" She went all the way up to the roof.

"Mesujishi, get down from there right now!" He sighed. "Of course she's not gonna listen to me. She's my daughter." He climbed up the roof after her.

On the top of the roof were 8 tiny reindeer, miniature in comparison to the size of regular reindeer. They were each the size of a large dog. Mesujishi was happily hugging the one in the front.

"Daddy look, eight tiny reindeer! It's real, it's real!" She giggled happily. "Santa Claus is real! You were right!"

"This is impossible," he said. Mesujishi climbed into the sleigh.

"Come on, let's go!" He climbed in.

"Mesujishi Tategami, you have 5 seconds to get out of that sleigh."

"But I don't want to go!"

"We have to go." At that last word, the reindeer took off, making Kyoya fall flat on his face in the sleigh. Mesujishi giggled happily and grabbed the reins. Kyoya got up and steadied himself.

"Daddy, I'm gonna be Santa!" She tried to grab the present sack, but the rope kept moving away from her.

"Don't touch things that AREN'T yours," said Kyoya as he grabbed the string. They landed on a rooftop and the bag lifted up into the air, pulling Kyoya with it. He yelled and started kicking his feet, but went down the chimney.

Once inside the house, he found himself right by a Christmas tree. The bag started to open itself up, golden letters floating above the bag.

"Put the presents under the tree. No, screw you!" Presents started shooting out of the bag at him. If objects could laugh, then the bag would be. He groaned. "Fine!" He started putting the gifts under the tree. Once the bag was empty, he stood in the fireplace with the bag. "Alright, you got me in here, now you gotta take me out." The bag started to fly up, taking him back into the sleigh.

"Wow Daddy, you really are just like Santa Claus," said Mesujishi excitedly as Kyoya landed next to her.

"No I'm not." He turned to the reindeer. "Take me home." They flew over to the next rooftop. "Oh come on! This place doesn't even have a chimney!" The bag lifted him up again, and down he went through a vent pipe. Inside the house, a fireplace formed in front of a young boy with black hair and blue eyes. When Kyoya came down, he looked very disappointed.

"Awwwww, where's Santa," he asked. Kyoya just glared at him.

"I'm the best thing you've got right now kid." He reached into the bag. "Do you want this Beyblade or not?" The kid squealed heavily in excitement.

"It's Samurai Ifrit! The best Beyblade out there!" Kyoya put it back in the bag.

"You aren't getting it if you don't go to bed right now!" The kid scrambled away. Kyoya went back to work, putting the presents under the tree until it was empty. Then, he went back up the chimney and back into the sleigh.

"How did you get into the house? There's no chimney!" Kyoya just shrugged.

"One just kind of appeared." This went on for a few hours, until finally they were done. "Okay, take us home." The reindeer nodded and flew off. After a few hours, Mesujishi started rubbing her hands together.

"Daddy, why is it getting colder," she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't think these reindeer understand what "home" means."

Soon enough, they were at an icy, barren wasteland. The reindeer stopped right at a tiny pole that was red and white striped, with a glowing light at the very top.

"Daddy, are we at the North Pole," she asked.

"No. No way," he said in shock and anger. "Does this look like home to you guys?!" The reindeer all looked at each other before turning to Kyoya and nodding. Then, a young boy who looked to be about ten, with blonde hair and blue eyes, came out from behind a glacier. A candy stripped pole came up from the ground and a keypad came out from it.

"Daddy it's an elf!"

"No no no no no." The little boy smiled at them before punching in the code. Slowly, the ice underneath the sleigh started sinking. All Kyoya could do was look up at the sky where he had previously been.

As they descended they watched very small people walk around, putting together toys, decorations, and making coal. As they landed on the ground someone came up and unharnessed the reindeer, leading them all up to their stalls.

"Daddy, we're at the North Pole," said Mesujishi excitedly as she stood up, arms on the railing as she leaned over the sleigh with eyes full of wonder. She waved at all the elves, who started waving back.

"Stop waving at strangers and stay in the sleigh," he grumbled as he got out of the sleigh, heading towards one of the children. "Who's in charge around here?"

"You are," they replied nonchalantly as they walked by. He grumbled and went over to someone else.

"Who's in charge," he asked again, only to get the same answer over and over again. "I don't even know any of you people!"

"Who's making trouble," asked a short elf with black and yellow hair and green eyes.

"They are," said Kyoya, pointing at the elf he had just talked to.

"I'm just getting my tinsel sorted," the other elf complained. "Da Xiang, tell Santa to leave me alone!"

"I am not Santa," Kyoya shouted with a glare before the elf ran off. "Christ what is going in here? Why are there a million pointy eared children running around?!"

"Allow me to explain," offered Da Xiang. "This place is the North Pole. All these "children" are elves who have shoes older than you are. You're the new Santa Claus."

"Okay this is stupid," he said as he turned around to see Mesujishi running up to them. "I told you to stay in the sleigh!"

"The elves said I had to get out so they could clean it," she whined as she got up to him before looking at Da Xiang and waving at him. "Hello! I'm Mesujishi!"

"Hey there Lioness," he replied with a smile, leaning down a bit. "And who are you?"

"This is my daughter," said Kyoya with a hand on each of her shoulders. "We were just leaving."

"That's too bad," he replied with a smile as he reached behind him. "I was gonna give you something." He pulled out a glowing snow globe that she was in awe of as he handed it to her. "If you believe, then you can see wherever you want to. Just shake it and it'll show up in the globe."

"Really?!" She shook the globe incredibly hard for several seconds. When the glitter snow cleared it showed a mansion. "Look, it's Mom's house!" She held the globe up to her father.

"Yeah it is," he agreed before looking at Da Xiang. "Why do you say I'm the new Santa?"

"Ever heard of a clause," asked Da Xiang. "Not like Santa, as in a legal term."

"Well I've been divorced before," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You had better explain and explain fast what clause you're talking about."

"Here, follow me," said Da Xiang as he walked away. Kyoya growled.

"Take my hand Lioness," he said as he held out his hand. She nodded and took it as they started walking.

"You took a card off of Santa's body, didn't you," Da Xiang asked.

"His body disappeared," Kyoya replied. "But yeah, I yanked it off of his coat."

"You read the card, didn't you?"

"Yeah, told me to put on the stupid coat," he said. "Only did it because Mesujishi whimpered until I agreed."

"You look funny in that big coat," she giggled out. "It looks warm."

"Sweetie, here." Kyoya tried to take off his coat but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?"

"It won't come off until you get to your room," Da Xiang answered, getting a decorated green and gold coat from a nearby elf that offered it to him and putting it around Mesujishi's shoulders with a smile, gently taking the snow globe. "There, better?"

"Much," she replied with a bright smile, holding the edges of the coat and pulling them inwards. "But where will the snow globe go?"

"Just in here," he replied as he tucked it into the coat pocket. "There we go."

"Can I please get an explanation," Kyoya asked.

"Of course," said Da Xiang with a smile. He had reached a workshop area and went up to one of the elves working at the desks. "May I have a magnifying glass please?" The elf nodded and gave him one. Da Xiang turned back to Kyoya. "The card?" He gave him the card. Da Xiang held up the magnifying glass so Kyoya could read the fine print. "Whoever puts on the coat gives up any claim to their previous identity outside of Santa Claus. They will move to the North Pole and live out the rest of their life as Santa until either by death or design."

"By who's design?!" Kyoya growled and grabbed Mesujishi's shoulders. "You know what, never mind. We're leaving."

"But Daddy, you gotta be Santa," she argued as he made them walk away. "Can't we at least stay the night?"

"You won't be able to leave until tomorrow," added Da Xiang. "The reindeer have spent a whole 24 hours worth of night running from house to house chasing the moonlight. It's time to let them rest."

"But you swear we'll both be back home in the morning," Kyoya asked suspiciously, to which Da Xiang nodded and started walking off, waiting for them to follow.

"First thing in the morning. Then you'll have until after Thanksgiving to get your affairs in order and return. But you have to do a minimum of 3 years as Santa Claus before you can stop being Santa."

"This is insane," he grumbled as he and Mesujishi followed Da Xiang. "Three years?! I have a career you know."

"Oh yes I'm aware," said Da Xiang. "You'll find that just about everyone up here loves to blade. All of us here who like to Blade take their free time and use it to refine their skills. Even though we compete in no tournaments, everyone here is a true Blader! You won't have a problem finding opponents."

"That's not my concern," he growled out. "I make money by Blading to help support Mesujishi!"

"Mom and Julian make enough Daddy," she replied. "They're gallizionaires!"

"Yes but I need to make money to keep shared custody," he replied. "Now where are we going?"

"To your room," he replied. "You're going to want to rest before going home, aren't you?"

"I suppose," he grumbled. "It's late and Mesujishi needs sleep."

"You can rest right in here," said Da Xiang with a smile as he opened a door. Inside was a grandly decorated bedroom with a canopy bed, a fireplace, and a large array of toys. Mesujishi gasped and ran into the room, grabbing a large teddy bear and hugging it.

"It's so soft and warm," she giggled out as Kyoya smiled, walking in while Da Xiang closed the door behind him.

"You can take it to bed," he promised as an elf woman with maroon hair and aqua eyes walked in from another door. She held a tray with a set of red pajamas and a tray with some hot cocoa in two mugs, one small and one large.

"I have your pajamas and some cocoa Santa," she said with a smile.

"I am not Santa," he insisted as he took them. "But these are soft." He looked towards Mesujishi and pulled off his coat. "Lioness, get in bed. It's time to get to sleep. We have a long trip in the morning."

"Okay Daddy," she replied as she got up, getting up and walking to the bed. As she passed the elf she handed her a mug. "Oooo, hot cocoa! Thank you uh, what's your name?"

"Madoka," she replied with a smile. "Drink up! It'll put you right to sleep."

"Okay!" Mesujishi gulped it down and out the cup back on the tray. "Thank you!" She climbed into bed with the giant teddy bear and closed her eyes, already snoring.

"Did you just drug my daughter," Kyoya asked Madoka with a glare, now dressed in the pajamas.

"No," she chuckled. "Nothing dangerous anyway. That cocoa was high in serotonin and that makes people tired. So, nervous about being the new Santa?"

"My name isn't Santa," he snapped. "My name is Kyoya Tategami! I'm the best Blader in the whole world!"

"Oh I know," she said with a laugh. "At least in the human world. But this must be a stressful change. It's always hard for human adults to believe in magic. Here." She handed him his mug. "You'll get used to it, in time."

"What if I choose not to believe," he asked as he took a sip.

"Well you can," she admitted, "but then Christmas will be ruined for children everywhere. Your daughter is blessed because both her parents make a lot of money. Santa never had to stop for her. Every other child who isn't a well off needs Santa. It's the one day a year every child gets to be on the same footing. Unfortunately most poor children don't even think about asking for toys for themselves. They for ask things for their parents, let when you were seven and you and your little brother wrote letters to Santa asking for a nice dress you saw your mother looking at in a shop window."

"How did you-"

"I know a lot," she giggled. "I'm Santa's personal cocoa maker and item repairer."

"It is good cocoa," he admitted as he took another sip. "This isn't drugged is it?"

"No," she replied. "Just regular cocoa. You should get some sleep Santa. You'll have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"If by work you mean the Christmas Tournament," he replied with a stretch. "And yeah, it's gonna be a long one. More people participate in that charity tournament than any I've ever been in."

"Goodnight Santa," she said with smile before walking back out. He looked out the window for a moment before climbing in the bed with Mesujishi, holding her close and falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning Kyoya woke up in his own bed, yawning and stretching.

"That was one wild dream," he said as he rubbed his eyes. When he stood up and put on his slippers he was surprised to see he was wearing the red pajamas. "What? These look just like those pajamas that elf chick in my dream gave me." He shrugged and went downstairs, watching Mesujishi run around the living room with all the present a he bought her.

"Daddy look what all I got," she said excitedly as she held up a Beyblade to him. "I got a Cyclone Leone!"

"Well I knew you wanted one," he said with a smile as he ruffled her hair. "That one's from me, not Santa."

"But you are Santa," she said as she grabbed a box and started tearing off the packaging.

"What?" He frowned at her words. "Sweetie I'm not Santa."

"Yes you are," she replied as she cheered. "Awesome! A zeppelin!" She made motor sounds and started waving it around.

"Why do you think that," he asked as he sat down, taking a present.

"Cause we went outside and Santa was dead and you had to go up the Rose Suchak Ladder," she replied as she tore open another present. "Then we went to the North Pole and met Da Xiang and Miss Madoka and she gave you pajamas and gave us some yummy hot cocoa! Awesome! It's my favorite book series, the next book!"

"There was no ladder and I didn't kill anyone," he said. "It must've been a dream."

"But I was awake the whole time," she argued. "How could I have been asleep? I remember Da Xiang and I even remember the taste of the hot cocoa!"

"Lioness, we had hot cocoa before bed like we do every Christmas Eve," he explained. "We had that after we got home from the Japanese restaurant."

"But I remember how cold it was!" She pouted at him. "Why don't you believe me? You're even wearing the pajamas."

"I have no idea where these came from," he admitted, "but they didn't come from an elf."

"How did you know it was an elf," she asked him with an amused smile.

"Everyone knows Santa works with elves," he answered as he tore open the present he had been holding in his lap. It was an oval pendant made of ceramic with a cruse my carved lion head figure in it. "Did you carve this?"

"Yeah," she claimed proudly. "We were told to make Christmas presents! My art teacher was mad that I didn't make it winter themed or for Mom but I wanted something for you that you could wear all year round! Do you like it?"

"I love it," he replied with a grin as he put it on. "Come on, no more Santa talk. Time for breakfast, and unlike a turkey I know how to make that. Then it's time for the tournament!"

"Alright Daddy!"

* * *

Kyoya smirked, standing in a stadium as he knocked out his opponent's Bey as his daughter, who was on the stadium floor but hanging in the very back, cheered him on.

"No one beats me when my daughter is watching," he said as his Bey came to his hand. The stadium cheered out as the looser grabbed his Bey with a whimper.

"I wanted to donate to Toys for Tots," he whined as he walked off.

"And Kyoya Tategami has another amazing win," called out American DJ. "Now we move on to the finals, where an up and coming young Blader named Ginga Hagane has totally swept away all his opponents!" From the other side of the stadium came a boy, about 11 or 12 years old in appearance, with ginger hair and confident amber eyes. He wore mostly blue and red, with a headband with a Pegasus symbol pulled down low enough that they covered the tips of his ears. Kyoya frowned when he saw the guy.

"Listen kid, just cause you're a child doesn't man I'll hold back," he declared. "Kid or not I intend to win, and I won't let anyone get in my way of that."

"You can win Daddy," called out Mesujishi, her hands chopped around her mouth. He just smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"That your kid," Ginga asked. "She's a cute little girl. A little tomboyish if you ask me."

"That stuff about tomboy or girly girl is stupid and she can wear what she wants and be what she wants," he replied with a glare. "But I'm not here to chat. I'm here to win!" He put his Bey into his launcher. "Get ready Ginga Hagane!"

"Oh I'm ready," Ginga replied as he held up his launcher. "3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP," called out the stadium, with Mesujishi shouting it at the top of her lungs. The two opponents launched their Beys with Kyoya's expression turning determined.

"Keep back Leone," he ordered. "We need to be smart."

"The first strike goes to the winner," Ginga said gleefully as his blue Bey rammed into Kyoya's.

"Whoa," said Kyoya in surprise, shielding his eyes from the sparks as their Beys clashed, "this kid's pretty powerful for someone his age." He smirked, excited at the thought of an opponent like that. "This'll be exciting!"

"You and your Rock Leone won't easily beat my Storm Pegasis," Ginga said with a grin. "Hit him again Pegasis!"

"Keep your ground Leone," Kyoya called out, watching as Leone defend against Ginga's attacks. "This is kid pretty powerful for his age. His attacks are top notch but he puts no thought into his defense and judging by the rotation, his Bey has almost no stamina. I can probably use that to my advantage!" He smirked. "GO LEONE! KING LION TEARING BLAST!" Leone burst with three tornados erupting from the Bey.

"And he goes with one of his Special Moves right off the bat," exclaimed American DJ. "Never before has Kyoya thrown out his most powerful ace so early on in the battle!"

"Hang in there Pegasis," Ginga called out as he shielded his eyes. "Don't let the winds knock you off balance!"

"I know I should give the audience a show," Kyoya started, "but I really don't feel like toying around with my opponents. Gotta set a good example for my girl."

"Oh no I understand," Ginga agreed. "Don't wanna teach her to battle like how you used to."

"What?!" Kyoya glared at him. "How do you know about any of that?! I didn't even go pro until 8 years ago! I've battled the same way since!"

"I have my ways," Ginga replied with an impish grin. "To be honest I have been waiting for a chance to battle you like this! My Blader's Spirit has been calling out to me to battle you ever since I first saw you and now I'm glad I finally have a chance to face you!"

"Blader's Spirit," Kyoya repeated with a laugh. "Give me a break! There's no such thing! All there is is your own efforts and hard work!"

"Nonsense," said Ginga. "The Blader's Spirit is your want to win, and your love of Beyblade! That love of Beyblade is what's gonna allow me to beat you! Go Pegasis!" Pegasis, almost shining with the light of the real deal, went right towards the tornados, like a charging horse.

"Useless," Kyoya said, but then he took a step back when Pegasus clashed with Leone, dispelling the tornados. "What?!"

"Huh," said Mesujishi, leaning forward. "Even though the tornados spin around in a big circle around the edge of the Beyblade, the part where they meet has weaker wind since it's grinding against each other. Since it goes so fast it's hard for someone to slip into that opening, but Ginga managed to find it and slam his Bey into my Daddy's!"

"And it is just as the little girl said," calls do it American DJ. "Pegasis has managed to find a weak spot in Leone's Tearing Blast that no one else has ever found!"

"Someone's been doing their homework," said Ginga with a smirk. "Every Special Attack had its weak point. You just need to learn how to take advantage of it."

"But you'd need a computer to calculate that," growled out Kyoya. "You're just a kid! How could you possibly do that?!"

"I listened to the wind," he answered, "and the spirit of my Beyblade!"

"No such thing," Kyoya shouted. "Hit him back with everything you've got Leone!" Leone pressed against Pegasis, sending sparks flying between the two Beys.

"You're pretty strong," said Ginga, "but I'm in it to win it!" Pegasus pushed Leone to the edge of the stadium.

"I won't loose," Kyoya proclaimed. "Not while my daughter is watching!" Leone pushed back, bringing them both back to the center of the stadium. "I admit, you have power and strength, but I can tell it's all focused in your attack!"

"True," Ginga admitted, "but you know what they say! The best defense is a strong offense!"

"That strategy doesn't work well against a Defense Type like my Rock Leone! If anything, yours being an Attack Type is a liability! It has no defense against my attacks and no stamina to help it keep spinning. My attacks might not be as strong as yours, but I can still chip away your stamina until there's nothing left!"

"You can try," Ginga replied with a smirk, "but let's see if you can keep up!" With that, Pegasus pulled away and started zooming around the stadium.

"Looks like Ginga has switched strategies and is running away to converse strength," called out the DJ. "It seems as if he's taking it easy and trying to draw out the battle, but is it smart to go so fast and use up his stamina? As everyone knows, a drawn out battle is the worst for Attack Types, so what is Ginga planning?"

"He's so fast," Mesujishi said in astonishment. "I've never seen such a fast Beyblade before!" Her astonishment turned to excitement with stars in her eyes. "This is gonna be an awesome battle! I've never seen such a close opponent for my Daddy aside from Mom!"

"That would be Ai Konzern, wouldn't it," asked Ginga. "Owner and CEO of BP Inc?"

"None of your business," Kyoya growled out as Leone started to chase Pegasus. "Just focus on the battle!"

"Oh I am," he replied gleefully. "I like to know my opponent. Their Spirit often reflects on the Spirit of their Beyblade!" Pegasus stopped running and turned to attack Leone. "And even if you don't believe, your Blader's Spirit is strong! It makes every part of me want to face you head on!"

"And Ginga goes back in for the attack," the DJ shouted. "Just what could he be possibly planning?"

"Your mistake," Kyoya said with a smirk as Leone beat back against Pegasis. "If you keep this up you're gonna loose to me!"

"Then I guess we need a change of pace," Ginga grinned. "Go Pegasis!" Pegasis started to glow with a bright blue light. It ran up the stadium sides before it launched itself into the air.

"What are you doing," Kyoya yelled out. "You're gonna forfeit in a Stadium Out?!"

"Nope," Ginga replied cheerily. "My Pegasis performs best when it flies in the sky!" It was the a Pegasus extending its wings before flying down. "PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!"

"He's using a Special Move," Kyoya realized. He looked worried for a second before smirking. "I guess he hasn't seen this move. Haven't used it in years. LEONE, WILD WIND FANG DANCE!" A singular tornado erupted from Leone. It twisted around, writhing like a snake. "The winds will keep you from being able to hit my Bey!"

"And it looks like both Blazers have pulled out their Special Moves," said American DJ. "I have never seen two Special Moves pulled out like this before!"

"Clever," said Ginga. "It's not just a wall of wind, it's moving like a worn or a snake and it keeps me from having a solid entry point!" He smirked. "I'm still gonna get through though!" Pegasis crashed into the wind.

"It'll be bounced off," Kyoya claimed. "Taking the Fang Dance head on is suicide!"

"Don't be too sure," he said. Pegasis started to drill into the wind.

"What?! How come he isn't being bounced off?!"

"He's making a counter force," Mesujishi said excitedly. "By shooting down at the speed Pegasis was going at and with gravity still pulling down on the Bey, it keeps it from being bounced off!"

"Smart kid," said Ginga, "but it's over! Time to face the music Kyoya!" Pegasis broke through the winds, heading straight for Leone.

"Leone!" Kyoya growled as the two Beys clashed. "Push him back! I won't loose!"

"Keep it up Pegasis!"

"The two Beys seem to be in a stalemate," said the DJ. "Who will come out on top?!"

"I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU OR ANYONE," Kyoya screamed out. "LEONE!"

"PEGASIS!" The two Beys kept clashing against each other.

"Whichever one relents will be the one to loose," said Mesujishi. "And it won't be Daddy! You can win for sure!"

The two Beys kept their attacks against each other up as their owners shouted, sending waves of heat and energy throughout the stadium. Several people had to hold onto the stadium while Mesujishi pressed herself against a wall. The two Beys kept pressing against each other, warrior fighting warrior.

"These two Beys can't last much longer," shouted the DJ. "One of these two brave warriors is going to be launched out, but who?!"

 ** _"It won't be me,"_** Kyoya screamed out. **_"I refuse to loose to some kid!"_**

 ** _"I am not a kid,"_** Ginga yelled back, **_"and I'm going to win!"_**

The two Beys kept pushing back against each other for a long time until a giant cloud of dust erupted from the stadium. When it cleared up, both Beys were laying next to each other. Kyoya's eyes were wide with shock when he saw his Bey laying next to him.

"It's-"

"A tie," finished Ginga as he bent down to pick up his Bey.

"And this battle ends in a tie," declared the DJ. "The prize will be split between the charities!"

"I don't want the prize," said Ginga with a smile. "I just wanted to battle Kyoya. He can pick where the prize goes." He put away his Bey and gave a wave. "I'll see you around Santa."

"Santa?" Kyoya could've swore he saw Ginga's headband move, showing off two pointy ears. "Is that an elf?"

"That. Was. So. COOL!" Mesujishi ran over to her father and hugged his leg. "That was incredible Daddy!"

"Uh yeah," he said after a moment, putting a hand on her back.

"Then would you care to name your charity," asked the American DJ as he came up to Kyoya, handing him the microphone.

"Well I planned on giving it to the International Women's Shelters," he replied. "They provide an important service of getting woman and their kids out of bad situations of all kinds. The prize should go there."

"And there you have it! The International Women's Shelters wins the $30,000!"

* * *

Kyoya held Mesujishi's hand as they walked out to the car, while Mesujishi had a trophy tucked underneath her other arm.

"What do we do now," she asked as they reached the car. "I've always spent Christmas with Mon and Julian."

"Not always," he reminded her as he opened the door to the back seat for her. "You've spent plenty with me, you just don't remember them. Now we're going to go to the local women's shelter and help out."

"Why?" She jumped into the back and buckled herself up.

"Because they provide an important service," he replied, going to the front of the car but seeing So standing there, glaring at him with a limo behind her. "I hope you're not here to take Mesujishi back to your place."

"I am," she replied firmly. "According to our custody agreement, you're not allowed to take her to Beyblade tournaments or participate in then whenever you have her! You violated that so she's coming home!"

"That was for the first two years of the divorce," he reminded her. "After that the agreement was voided. Why do you hate Beyblade so much? Your whole company revolves around it!"

"I do not hate it," she hissed. "We both know that battles are dangerous. I saw her on the TV down in the stadium during that last battle!"

"She was fine," he argued. "You're just mad that you have no time to spend on battles anymore. Your own daughter doesn't even know you used to be a Blader!"

"I may not have time for battles," she admitted, "but that's because I spend my free time with Mesujishi."

"You could be battling her," he countered. "She's been begging for a Beyblade for years. The only reason she hasn't had one before is cause you added that stupid clause for "keeping her from preferring one of us over the other," and that was stupid."

"That was for your sake," she shouted. "Regardless as to how much of a pain you are now I thought it was good to place a limit on myself."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" He sighed. "Well like the battle ban that ones gone too and I got her a Bey. And you can't have her back until after New Years!" He climbed into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Why is Mom glaring at you from outside," Mesujishi asked. "Why is she even here? I thought that I wasn't gonna see her until January."

"Mom just made a mistake about what you were and weren't supposed to do," he replied. "Come on, it's time for us to head to the shelter. We'll stop at a restaurant on the way there and eat dinner with the women, okay?"

"Can we have sushi again," she asked hopefully.

"Sure Lioness."

"Then can we talk about you being Santa," she asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied. "I'm not Santa."

"Then how come you were wearing the pajamas Miss Madoka gave you," she argued. "They came from her!"

"There is no Madoka," he explained before pausing. "Wait no, there is." That gave Mesujishi an excited look. "Madoka was the name of the chef at the restaurant last night."

"You'll never believe me will you," she whimpered.

"Sorry kid, but nope." He smiled. "Besides, I'm already pretty dang cool."

"True." She giggled. "You're the best and I bet you're gonna find that Ginga and beat him!"

"You can count on that," he promised. "And then tomorrow we can do some Blading practice!"

"Alright!"

* * *

After New Years, Kyoya woke up feeling heavy. He yawned and stretched, heading to the bathroom. When he saw himself he not only saw that He has gained weight, but he had a few white strands and more stubble than normal.

"What the," he looked at the stubble. "I haven't had hair grow this fast since puberty." He grabbed the razor and a can of shaving cream and started to shave it off, rinsing and stepping on the scale, which started to shoot up. "What's wrong with the scale? There is no way I've gained this much weight in a couple weeks!"

"Daddy," asked Mesujishi as she poked out from behind the doorway, "do I have to go home today?"

"I'm sorry honey," he said as he got on one knee, placing a hand on her shoulder, "but yes."

"But I don't wanna go home," she whined. "Mom's almost never home and when she is it's like she's not there! I wanna stay here! You actually like to spend time with me!"

"Hey," he chided, "Ai has a lot if problems, but one thing we share is that we both love you a lot and want to spend time with you. I know her job got in the way before, but she loves you and makes as much time for you as she possibly can. I wish you were here with me all the time too, but that's not fair to her."

"Fine," she pouted. "I still don't wanna go."

"You have my phone number," he reminded her. "Don't forget that. And you can always video call me from your laptop."

"Okay."

"Now go get dressed," he said as he got up, "and don't forget your winter coat."

"Okay!" She smiled and ran off. He soil his head with a smile before putting on his sweats and going downstairs with her.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. When Kyoya opened it up Ai was standing there with a smile.

"Hey there sweetie," she said as she held her hand out. "Ready to come home and tell Mommy all about your vacation with Daddy?"

"Uh huh," she said with a nod. "I just need to get my suitcases. I have two more upstairs."

"You left home with two," So replied with a frown. "One with clothes and one that was empty for your presents."

"She had a lot of presents," Kyoya replied with a smirk. "You seem to keep forgetting that I'm not poor."

"I thought we agreed on equal amounts of toys," she replied with a glare.

"Like I said, that clause is expired," he said. "Go get your things Lioness." She nodded and went upstairs. "So I do need to warn you about something."

"What, did you get her a pony too?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "This had better be good Kyoya.

"Now this may sound funny," he started, "but this is serious. I have no idea how she got this wild, crazy idea into her head, well I do but it still seems too weird, but she's convinced that I'm Santa Claus." Ai stood there for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You, Santa?!" He nodded. "Where on Earth would she get an idea like that?!"

"I read her The Night Before Christmas right before we went to bed," he explained. "After that she had a strange dream. I don't know where everything came from but she mixed up a chef from a restaurant with an elf! I'm getting worried that she's insisting that her dream is real."

"I see," she said after a moment, looking down and away from her ex. "I… I know we don't get along well but I'm glad that you told me that."

"Well you're the one she lives with," he reminded. "You're the one who's really going to have to deal with it. You and Julian. If I can't help her then you need to. I haven't been able to convince her of anything else since."

"I think the graying and the weight gain isn't helping," she replied with a chuckle. "Seriously, you've even got a beard going on."

"What?!" He went over to a grandfather clock and looked at himself the best he could in his reflection. "I just shaved this morning!"

"Then you must've missed a spot," she chuckled. "Like your whole face."

"Ha ha very funny," he grumbled. "I'll see a doctor. Must be something causing this."

"I'm ready to go," said Mesujishi as she came down the stairs in the coat Da Xiang gave her.

"Honey where did you get that coat," asked Ai as she grabbed Mesujishi's other two bags.

"Da Xiang gave it to me," she replied.

"Who is Da Xiang?"

"The head elf at Santa's workshop," she replied with a smile as she came to the door. "Daddy accidentally killed Santa so now he's the new Santa!"

"Uh huh." Ai gave Kyoya a look that said 'I see what you mean'. "Well you can tell me all about it on the way home." Mesujishi gasped.

"Wait!" She ran up the stairs, making the parents look at each other before she came running back down, holding a snow globe. "Okay, I'm ready now!"

"I don't recognize that snow globe," Ai noted with a frown.

"Neither do I," said Kyoya.

"Da Xiang gave this to me too," she said gleefully. "It's magic! If you shake it you can see wherever you want!"

"I see," Ai said slowly. "Come on honey, it's time to go home."

"Okay Mom." She looked back at her father. "Bye Daddy!"

"Bye sweetie."

* * *

Children were gathered in a classroom, standing with their parents.

"Alright," said the teacher with a kind smile, "who wants to bring their parents up to talk about their careers first?" Every child called out, waving their hands around. The teacher laughed and looked out. "Hm, Mesujishi! You can come up first!"

"Yes!" She turned to the three adults and grabbed Kyoya's hand. "Daddy, can you come up with me first?" He smiled and ruffled her hair. His own hair had started turning almost completely white with a few teal shocks.

"Sure Lioness." He smirked at Ai and Julian, who glared before he walked up with her, holding out his Beyblade.

"This is my Daddy Kyoya Tategami," said Mesujishi with a smile. "He's got the best job in the whole wide world! He's the world's best Blader, and he's Santa Claus!"

"Wait what?" Kyoya looked down at his daughter. "Mesujishi I am not Santa Claus!" He looked back at the kids. "I'm just a Blader, and one of the best. Beyblade is a tough game that takes hard work, determination, and a lot of skill. Now most skill is inherent, but if you train hard you can hone your skill and become a great Blader! Now who has questions?" A little girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"How did you become Santa," she asked as she lowered her hand.

"Santa fell off our roof," Mesujishi replied. "He put on Santa's coat!"

"That was just a dream," he insisted. "I apologize, I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Why won't you believe me," she said as she turned around to face her father, tears in her eyes. "You were there with me!"

"That was just a dream," he shouted, starting to loose his temper. "It didn't happen! There was no one on our roof, we didn't go to the North Pole, and I am not Santa Claus!"

"Kyoya," said Ai, "I think you've gone too far."

"You've never yelled at me before," she whimpered. "Why are you so mean Daddy?!" She ran out the door, starting to cry.

"Wait!" Kyoya ran out the door, but he couldn't see her. "Dammit!" Ai and Julian both came out the door.

"We need to split up and find her," said Julian before he glared at Kyoya. "Why did you have to yell at her? It's just a fantasy! You're the one who said she should be allowed to keep believing!"

"I didn't think it'd end up like this," he growled back. "Going through life thinking your father is Santa? I know I said you should let her believe but this isn't healthy!"

"Boys," said Ai as she got between them, "this is not the time to argue! Now we have to go find Mesujishi and get her home." She looked back at Kyoya. "You're right that this is a problem but that doesn't me you should've yelled at her! We both promised we would never hit or raise our voices to her!"

"I know," he said as he placed a frustrated palm over his eye, grabbing his hair. "I think there's something wrong with me! This weight gain, the hair growth, and my hair is going white! I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, I think we can talk about it then."

 _"Would Mesujishi Tategami's parents please come to the principal's office,"_ came a voice over the intercom. They all looked at each other before heading there and seeing the principle standing outside, her hands on Mesujishi's shoulders as the girl sniffled.

"Thank you for coming," she said with a neutral face.

"Principle Song," said Ai with a smile, "thank you for finding her."

"I didn't find her," the brunette replied. "She ran by my office and when I asked what was wrong she sobbed on me." She gestured to her wet slacks. "Now, Mr. Konzern, if you could so kindly take her back to class?"

"Of course." He held out his hand and gave Mesujishi a tender smile. "Come on, your classmates must be worried."

"They don't even like me," she muttered as she took his hand and started to talk away. The principle smiled and gave her a wave before glaring at the parents.

"Now, we need to talk. In my office, now." She turned around and gestured for them to follow her as she walked in and sat down at her desk, taking in a deep breath with closed eyes. "I know that divorced families can have it hard. Hell, my sisters both are divorced with kids. On my mother's side, everyone has been divorced at least once, some twice. And you know what? Sometimes I wish my own parents had been divorced because they fight more than they ever helped each other." She opened her eyes. "But this?! I don't know what happened because she was so upset that I couldn't understand her, but I do know that this school does not need parents upsetting their children so much that we have classrooms full of crying children. So for the love of all things Holy someone is going to tell me what happened!" She slammed her hands on the desk. "We are going to get this resolved here and now and no one in this family is leaving this building until we have it resolved! Not only do I hate seeing children like this, but this school cannot afford to have the children running out crying. Then events like this will be canceled for future children, alright?"

"I'm sorry Principle Song," said Ai sincerely. "I didn't mean to put so much stress on you, and right when you're getting ready to move up to the high school."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," the hazel eyed woman replied with a glare. "What I want is an explanation."

"Mesujishi has this delusion that I'm Santa," Kyoya replied with a groan. "I read her The Night Before Christmas on Christmas Eve and she had a weird dream were I became Santa. She's been trying to convince me of this fantasy since Christmas."

"That was two months ago," said Principle Song with a frown. "You haven't been able to convince her that she's wrong?"

"No," he replied. "I wish I could! I'm worried about this fantasy!"

"This is worrying," she agreed. "Tell you what. Class ends in twenty minutes for recess and lunch. I want you to take her out of class Mr. Tategami, and I want you to keep her out of school until you can figure out why she thinks this and for her to stop. Alright? Because this cannot stand. We all know Santa isn't real and this is a diverse school. Not only will this be hurtful to Mesujishi's emotional growth, but frankly, insulting to all the other students who don't celebrate Christmas."

"Yes ma'am," Kyoya replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Now hold on," said Ai, leaning forward, "Mesujishi is my daughter and right now I have custody! He only gets her during vacations and some weekends."

"I don't care," Principle Song replied bluntly. "Custody agreements are thrown out the window when it comes to someone's mental health. The ONLY person who will be able to convince her that Kyoya isn't Santa Claus is Kyoya himself and he's going to need to spend some personal time with her to do it. These things are delicate and it may take time. If it goes on longer than a week I'll start having someone send her schoolwork over, alright?"

"Fine." Ai crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a feeling we are not going to get along."

"Well I hate big business," Principle Song replied with a fake smile, "and I hate mothers who would rather horde their child instead of doing what's best for them, so if you're representative of both then I think you're absolutely right. We're not going to get along at all. Please leave and have a nice day Mrs. Konzern."

"Now hold on," Ai shot back, standing up quickly and glaring, "I am not only a concerned and good mother, but I am one of the biggest donators to this school's programs! We could put Mesujishi in private school but we don't!"

"Only because I wouldn't let you," Kyoya interjected, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's not going to one of those stuffy, prissy schools you and Konzern went to!"

"Stop," shouted Principle Song, slamming her hands down on the desk. "We are not having this argument! This is her school and quite frankly, I'm the principle here until next August. Until then you have to deal with me. The archaic idea that I have to please and be polite to frankly wrong and ignorant parents just because they're rich and should get the rights to control my decisions dies here with me. You right now care more about keeping your daughter away from Kyoya to punish him and that isn't healthy! Now I want you to leave Mrs. Konzern or I will have you and your husband escorted off the premise!"

"You are a horrible principle," Ai hissed out before stomping away. Once the door close Kyoya started laughing.

"You really know how to rile her up," he laughed out.

"She unfortunately is a type I am very familiar with," said Principle Song as she stood up. "If you think I'm going to apologize for that though you're mistaken, both for my anger towards her and towards you. Mesujishi isn't fragile but that doesn't mean you can't break her heart. Young girls look up to their fathers for protection and warmth and safety, at least for those young girls that have fathers. She's lucky enough to have two father figures, which few children have. Obviously she's closer to you than Julian so I am relying on you to give her that, regardless as to whether or not you have her with you. You can't give her that sense of safety if she thinks you're gallivanting around the North Pole."

"I know," he grumbled. "I'm going to fix this."

* * *

Kyoya held Mesujishi's hand as they walked towards his car.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened," he asked.

"No." She pouted angrily and looked towards the ground. "Nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is," he insisted. "I never should've yelled at you. I lost my temper and I got angry at you for something silly."

"Being Santa isn't silly," she yelled back. "You got mad at me cause I believe even though you don't."

"I got mad because I'm worried," he corrected. "I'm incredibly worried."

"The kids in my class teased me when Julian brought me back to class," she said, sniffling. "They said I was stupid and that I was a big baby."

"You aren't," he promised, getting down and hugging her tightly. "You're a big girl and you're smart like your mother. Ignore what anyone else says about that." He smiled and pulled away a bit. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. Then we can go to Bey Park and battle. Once we do all that we can go home and make ice cream sundaes instead of eating dinner. That sound good?"

"Okay," she sniffled out.

* * *

The two sat on the couch, eating their ice cream sundaes together as they sat in front of the TV watching a nature documentary.

"Those polar bears look just like the ones in the North Pole," she said with a smile.

"Listen Lioness," he started, "that didn't happen. I've told you before, what you thought happened was just a dream."

"But it wasn't," she insisted. "Hold on." She went into her backpack, which was sitting at her feet, and grabbed the snow globe. "Shake it! Shake it and think of somewhere you want to see!"

"This isn't gonna do anything," he said, but he still took the snow globe. "Alright then, this has the North Pole. Let's see if we can get Tokyo." He shook it hard. When the snow settled it still showed the same North Pole as before. "See? It's just a novelty snow globe."

"But it works for me," she pouted as she took it. She shook it again. "See! Now it's my school!"

"I only see the North Pole." He sighed. "Do you think you're only seeing what you want to see?"

"I think you can't see it cause you don't believe in magic." She looked down as she kept pouting. "It's not fair."

"How about we have a compromise," he suggested. "I won't keep denying I'm Santa, but you have to stop telling everyone I am. You and I can talk about it, but you can't with other people. Most adults don't believe in Santa, and if you keep insisting someone you known is Santa, then they're not going to believe you either."

"But that's not fair," she whined. "My Daddy has the best job on the planet! How come I have to keep it a secret?!"

"Because it's for your own good," he said, putting an arm around her. "You're still young. You have a lot to learn about the world."

"Fine," she said, defeated. "You're so mean."

"Oh yeah," he asked with a smirk. "Like parents who make their children eat a real dinner instead of letting them have a sundae."

"Okay I guess you're not so bad," she admitted.

"You sure about that? Because I can be mean." He held up his arms, wiggling his fingers. "I can tickle you until you die laughing!"

"No," she squealed, putting down her dish and smiling as she threw up her arms. "Don't tickle me!"

"I'm gonna tickle you," he declared as he started tickling her, watching her squeal and laugh.

"You monster," she yelled. "You absolute monster!"

* * *

The next day, Mesujishi was playing in the patients waiting room with a couple of other kids while Kyoya ran on a tread mill in his doctor's office.

"Well," he said slowly, "you don't have any actual health problems. Judging by your hair color, that's probably genetic. Some people just loose their hair color sooner than others. The weight gain is probably just a change in your metabolism and that's also genetic. I can't do anything for that. What I can do is help with that hair growth!" He wrote on his note pad. "That's most likely from a hormone imbalance. Take these twice a day for the next two weeks and it should help correct your hormone balance and it'll stop growing so fast."

"Thank God," said Kyoya as he took the slip of paper. "I'm sick and tired of walking around looking like Cousin It."

"So is that your daughter waiting out there," the doctor asked with a smile. "I haven't seen you bring her before."

"Let's just say she had a problem at school," he replied.

"Divorced kids can be like that," he commented. "You and Ai bicker constantly. It's gonna affect her."

"Not that kind of a problem," he replied. "What should I do for my weight and hair color?"

"The weight can't helped," the doctor replied, "but you can always due your hair."

"Great," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Now I'm gonna be like every single mom in their forties."

"Like I said," said the doctor as he gave Kyoya a pat on the back, "it's genetic. It's not too bad for your age though. You could be going bald!"

* * *

The door to the building slammed as Kyoya and Mesujishi walked out of the building, hand in hand.

"You look mad," she noted. "Why?"

"Because my doctor thinks he's funny," he replied. "Come on, let's go to Bey Park."

"Yay!"

* * *

Kyoya and Mesujishi were battling in one of the mini stadiums.

"Go Leone," she ordered. "Take him out!"

"Not so fast," said Kyoya with a smirk. "You can't beat me so easily!" His Bey knocked her out of the stadium.

"Awwwww!" She picked it up. "You're so good Daddy."

"Well I practice," he explained as he ruffled her hair. "If you train then I'm sure you'll be able to be as good as I am."

"I wanna be better," she said. "I'm joinned our Beyblade league at school for next school year! Actually…" she looked down a little nervously, fidgeting.

"What's wrong," he asked, a little worried. "You know you can tell me everything right?"

"Well," she hesitated for a moment, "In August we're gonna start our try outs for battle season next year. I know you have your own tournaments but do you think you'll be able to come to my battles and try outs?" She looked up at him with bug puppy eyes. "Even if I don't battle? Only 3 students actually get to battle for every school we go up against and they're picked by the captain."

"Of course I'll come to every battle," he promised. "I'll be there at try outs and at every battle, even if you don't fight."

"You promise?" She held up her pinky finger.

"Promise." He linked his pinkie with hers.

* * *

Kyoya was shaving his beard once again as he put a bag on his head to keep the hair dye in. As he finished shaving it the doorbell rang. He ran downstairs and opened the door to see a delivery man holding a clipboard.

"What do you want," he asked.

"Well I have two packages for you," said the delivery man as he held out a clipboard. "You just need to sign this."

"I didn't order anything," he said with a frown as he grabbed it and signed. "Probably something Ai sent over for Lioness." He walked away. "Just leave them in here and close the door on your way out."

"Alright then sir," said the delivery man as he went back out. Kyoya went upstairs and looked at his phone before rinsing out his hair. He smiled when he saw how his hair was almost the color it used to be before heading back downstairs. The front door was closed and there were two very tall but thin red and gold boxes. On top of the first box was a note.

 **"Check it twice and put P next to the good kids and C next to the naughty ones. ~D.X.W."**

"Someone's pranking me," he grumbled as he opened the box. Inside was a list that said "A-M" on it, a powerful magnifying glass, and a quill that Kyoya had no idea how to use because he had never written with one. The writing was so tiny that it looked like it was written by an ant. "Jesus Christ this print is microscopic!" For some reason though he dragged the box into the dining room and started writing. "Don't even know why I'm doing this," he muttered. He finished up with the first box and went to go fry up some food but when he looked at himself in the pan he yelled. His hair was completely white instead of mostly now, and his beard had grown back fully. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

In the Konzern American manor, a maid was knocking on a highly decorated door that said "stay out" on it. When she opened the door Mesujishi was in her Christmas pajamas, holding strings like reigns as she sat on her bed.

"Come on Comet," she urged, "we're gonna be late with the presents! If we want to get back to the North Pole on time we can't stop for potty breaks!" She writhed around a bit. "Even if I gotta go too."

The maid stepped away from the door and hurried down the halls, knocking on a door.

"Mr. Konzern," she said, "I need to speak with you."

"Come in," he said. When she walked in, he was reading a file, a put of reading glasses on to help him out as he flipped between the pages. "Down 13% from last quarter? Looks like I'll have to cut my own salary. Not like I need the extra money." He looked up at her. "Has something broken or malfunctioned? It's not the roomba is it?"

"No sir," she said meekly. "It's the young miss. She's in her room pretending to be Santa. In July!"

"What?" He closed the folder and stood up. "I thought Kyoya had finally gotten her to stop with that silly dream." He pulled his phone out and dialed a number. "It's me. I know you're still at work but we seem to have a problem with Mesujishi... She's pretending to be Santa… Yes I know on it's own it's not a big deal but it's July. It makes me wonder if Kyoya convinced her to stop this nonsense… You divorced him not me! You don't need to defend him!... No I didn't see this a maid came and told me… I think you should believe her, all of the staff in double checked by the both of us. Besides it's not hard to believe that she still thinks Kyoya is Santa Claus, with his hair and beard and weight… Yes I know his doctor classified it as a medical condition but he doesn't ever try fix the hair and beard… Let's see how he acts at Mesujishi's try outs. I'm starting to think we might need to take the custody agreement back to the courts."

* * *

"Go Leone," called out Mesujishi as she battled against another opponent. She was fighting in a large stadium that was largely empty, but had parents watching their children battle. Kyoya was cheering on his daughter as she kept attacking her opponent. Ai and Julian were on the other side of the large stadium, cheering on Mesujishi with Kyoya. "Knock him out of the stadium!" The opponent Bet was quickly knocked out of the stadium as Mesujishi cheered as she called back her Bey before jumping up and down. "Yes, good job Leone!"

"You did amazing Lioness," Kyoya called out before a child tugged on his shirt. He looked down and saw a four year old, smiling up at him.

"Can I sit on your lap Santa," she asked.

"I'm not Santa kid," he said as he looked back up. "You're looking at the wrong person."

"But you are Santa," the little girl insisted, eyes tearing up. "Was I naughty this year? Is that why I can't sit your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas?"

"You were definitely not naughty Elissa," he said, unsure how he knew either how good she had been or her name. "I'm just here for my daughter. She's battling."

"Please," Elissa whimpered. "Just for a minute?" Had he not had Mesujishi in his life, he probably would be snapped at the girl and told her to go away, but it was harder for him to do that now. Not when in his head he can imagine someone doing that to Mesujishi and him being incredibly pissed off because of how upset his daughter was. So he sighed and let the girl up on his lap and she told him what she wanted for Christmas. The moment he did that, all hell broke loose. Kids were lining up to get on his lap. He still cheered on Mesujishi and stopped what he was doing whenever she battled, but Ai and Julian were both starting to get angry on the other side of the stadium.

Soon, the try outs were over, and all the potential Bladers were standing in the stadium, the captain of the Blading Team standing where the announcer would normally be. She was a short kid with black hair and amber eyes. Two other kids stood next to her as she looked over the students, trying to act serious.

"Alright," she said, "My name is Alexis Otori and I am the captain of this team! Each Blading team gets 7 spots by the WBBA school regulation rules! Only 3 get to battle in each face off between schools! 4 spots are open from moving and graduation! After watching everyone battle, me and the two other members have decided on the four best students out of the 30 who have battled hard today! This order I speak in does not tell the best candidates in order of how good they were! It is just a random list, not your ranking on the team. If I call out your name then come up here and stand with me! Kevin Johnson," he kid cheered and ran up to the stand, "Elizabeth Carter," she smiled and went to join them, "Adam Cruise," Adam joined them on the stand, "and the final newest member of the Blading Team is," she looked out, holding that pregnant pause for a while, "Mesujishi Tategami!"

"I got on the team," she cheered out as she ran up to the stand before she waved at her parents. "Daddy, Mom, Julian, I got on the team!"

"Practice is after school every day for two hours," said Alexis. "Make sure to have rides arranged every day. Everyone else did a good job, but didn't make it. You're all free to try out next year. That's all. Dismissed!" The moment she said that she smiled and ran off to her parents. Mesujishi ran off the stand and towards her father before tackle hugging him.

"I made the team Daddy," she said excitedly. "I was worried I didn't at first because those other three were called but then I made it! I'm so happy I managed to get on the team!"

"Of course you made it," he said as he stood up, still holding her. "You're amazing and can do anything you put your mind to."

"Kyoya," Ai said with a glare as she walked over with Julian, "we need to talk."

"Mom I made the team," said Mesujishi excited as she jumped down and ran to hug her mother. "I'm gonna be the best Blader there is! One day I wanna beat Daddy! Maybe I can even make friends with some of the members!"

"I know you can," she said with a smile as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "Why don't you run to Daddy's car while Mommy and Daddy talk together?"

"Okay," she said as she went ahead and ran towards the exit.

"What's this about," Kyoya asked with a glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You looked pissed off and all I've done is cheer on my daughter while she battled hard."

"You may not know this," said Julian, "but she has been locking herself in her room pretending she's delivering Christmas presents. I thought you got her to stop but it turns out you're just keeping it up."

"You were letting kids sit on your lap and tell you what the wanted for Christmas during the try outs," Ai yelled. "I defending you on the weight and the hair and the beard but this?! Why do you feel the need to do this to make her like you more?! Do you know how that feels Kyoya?!" She balled up her fists, and by tears welling up. "She already likes you better than me. She already likes to have you around more than me and now you're adding all of this on top of that? She's a Daddy's Girl and I don't have relationship I wanted with her! So what gives you the right to keep emotionally tearing her away with something that's going to hurt her?!"

"I'm not doing anything to make her like me better," he shot back. "All I've done is be there for her! And if you want a better relationship with her, get a fucking CFO and spend more time with her! You have her most of the time but you don't use it well. You leave her with a god damned nanny and ask like you're doing a fantastic damn job! Well you need to actually play with her instead of just throwing money and objects at her and expecting her affection in return! It's this kind of bullshit that drove me away from you, and why Mesujishi is being driven away!"

"That's not fair Kyoya," Julian argued. "We don't have that kind of time when we both run companies!"

"And that's why you two get along so well," he replied. "You two have the same mindset. Miss a date night? Not a problem when you can get the other a new suit or a new necklace. You think the same way so you love apologies like that. Well Mesujishi and I aren't like that and it's time you learned that." He turned around sharply. "I still want Mesujishi to love and have a relationship with you but if you're going to complain that it's my fault that your relationship with her sucks then I won't stand for it." Before either of them could say anything else Kyoya went to catch up with Mesujishi, taking her hand. "Wanna go get celebratory ice cream?"

"Yes," she answered excited. "Let's get sundaes!"

"That's it," said Ai, steaming in anger. "That was the final damn straw. We're going to the judge and revoking shared custody. I'm gonna get sole custody with no visitation rights! He does NOT get to tell me I'm not loving my own daughter the way I should!"

* * *

Ai paced back and forth in a judge's office, Julian sitting down in a chair.

"Will she even give us custody," she wondered out loud. "What if Kyoya is right? I don't spend enough time with her."

"He doesn't get it," said Julian. "He's a Blader. He's not a businessman. I'm sure the judge will understand that we are doing our best. Besides there's two of us and one of him. It might be different if he were married but he's not. The judge will give us the petition."

"I just," she sighed and sat down, "is this fair to Kyoya either? I know I was mad when I called and scheduled this with her three months ago, but I'm really starting to think he's right. I can't just throw a pony at her and expect her to love me for it."

"He might have a point," Julian admitted, "but our petition isn't about that. It's focused on our concern. He isn't doing anything to stop her Santa Claus delusions."

"I know," she replied. "I agree on that part. Letting children sit on his lap? Refusing to shave that beard or dye his hair? It's very dangerous for her mental health." She looked towards a closed door. "But should we really be doing it like this? We didn't even give him any warning. We just told him to come to the courthouse."

"I would say sorry for being late," said Kyoya as he buttoned up a suit, "but I had to get a new suit yesterday because my old one refuses to fit and on the way here I was stopped by like 20 women wanting to hire me for their Christmas parties next month. I don't now how many time I have to tell people I'm not a Santa for hire. Then kids started telling me what they wanted for Christmas. It's annoying as all hell."

"You're not helping yourself," said Ai. "You really should shave."

"I tried," he insisted. "It just grows back too fast. For the record, I shaved two nights ago."

"If that's true then it must be magic," said Julian sarcastically. "Sit down. Mesujishi is with the judge."

"Now why is she with the judge," he asked as he sat down. "What's this all about?"

"We," Ai looked down nervously, "we thought it would be eat to take away your custody and visitation rights, aside from holidays, birthdays and battles. Any other time you won't be allowed to see her."

"What?!" He growled as he glared at him. "What the hell?! You're gonna take away my rights to see my own child? My daughter?!"

"Regardless as to your intent with your appearance," said Julian, "she still believes not only in Santa, but also that you are Santa. It's not healthy and we think removing you from the equation is the best way to deal with it."

"Then get her a therapist not revoke my custody," he yelled. "What is wrong with the two of you? Neither of you spend the time with her she needs and now you're going to take away the parent who does?!"

"Watch your tone," Ai hissed. "You won't get any visitation rights if you keep talking like this!"

"Well you took me to court without any damn warning," he shot back. Ai looked at him in surprised, then down at the floor in shame as Julian put a hand on her shoulder. "You should've talked this out with me. You didn't bother because you did what you've been trained to do since infancy, make unilateral decisions."

"You're right," she admitted. "I was angry at the time and didn't tell you because I didn't think I had to, but… I still think this is the right thing to do. She's not mentally healthy believing her father is Santa Claus and I'm sure the judge will agree."

"I got her to stop," he said. The door opened and Mesujishi came out, hugging her father tightly.

"I didn't know you were coming Daddy," she said excitedly. "I got to have a nice conversation with a judge! It was really cool!"

"Was it," he asked with a smile as a woman with teal eyes and short black hair came out of the office. "What did you and her talk about?"

"My life," Mesujishi answered. "She wanted to know all the stuff we did together and told me I could trust her with anything so I did."

"You didn't talk about Santa too did you," he asked, a little worried. "You promised to stop talking about it."

"But she said I could trust her," she replied.

"Mr. Tategami," said the judge, "I would like to speak to you."

"Alright then." He kissed Mesujishi's forehead and put her down. "I'll see you in a bit." He stood up and followed her into her office. "If she said anything about Santa-"

"I don't want to hear that," she said rather bluntly. "Mr. Tategami, your daughter thinks you're Santa and just telling her to stop talking about it if you promise to stop denying it is no way to handle the problem. It's unhealthy. I'm granting the petition of Mr. and Mrs. Konzern. I'm sorry, but from my perspective, being under your care is not healthy for her. But I am also mandating that she attend regular therapy sessions, on your dollar. If she shows signs of improvement then you can get your original custody agreement back. Alright? I am trying to be as fair as I possibly can be." He sighed, looking down before glancing back up at the judge.

"I can't fight this?"

"No. I'm sorry." She stood up. "They'll be bringing me the papers later, but for now you should, in good faith, act like it's already signed and declared. I know it said that you were to get visitation rights on holidays, but since that's in three weeks I'm going to ask you to abstain from coming. Maybe it'll let her mother and step father change their minds if they see that you're willing to do this for Mesujishi's own good."

* * *

Mesujishi was sitting at the table with her mother and step father as he carved a large turkey.

"Mom, why didn't Daddy come for Thanksgiving," she asked. "I miss him."

"You… won't be seeing him for a while," she said slowly. "It's for the best. I promise." Mesujishi pouted, looking down at her lap where she had two items. The first was her snow globe, which she had kept on her the whole time, and her Beyblade that her father had given her.

"I miss Daddy," she said softly. "I only ever get to see him at my battles anymore… and even then he leaves right after. Does he hate me now?" Julian and Ai looked at each other for a moment before going back to dealing with the food.

* * *

Julian was reading in the bed, a lamp on either side of the bed being the only source of light. Ai sighed as she climbed in on the other side.

"Did we do the right thing," she asked. "Julian, Kyoya is her father. I may not love him anymore and he may be a pain in the ass but… he's not wrong. I've done a lot of reflecting and he was right I never should've done that petition without talking to him first. Don't get me wrong, I still would've done it, but it was wrong."

"Come here honey," he said as he put his book down, putting an arm around her. "We did the right thing. He could've prepped her ahead of time if he knew. Besides, she still believes in Santa and that her father is Santa. How old were you when you stopped believing?"

"Oh," she sighed, "I guess I was about her age when I did. One of the kids in my class told me I only believed because I told my parents everything I wanted and they bought it for me. So then I told them everything I wanted except for one thing. That year I had really wanted a Beyblade, but not just any Beyblade. I wanted the new Andromeda one that had come out with the Heart Fusion Wheel. I only told the mall Santa, and that year when I opened up my presents, I had everything but Heart Andromeda just… wasn't under that tree. Then I just asked for her for my birthday, but I knew Santa wasn't real."

"I stopped when I was only 3," he said. "I asked my father and he told me the truth. What's the point of lying to your child after all?"

"3," she repeated softly. "That's horrible."

"My father was always honest with me," he said with a shrug. "Didn't want me to have any childish fantasies to hold me back."

"I'm sorry honey," she said as she kissed his cheek. "You didn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"It lead me to make our company better," he reasoned. "We need to be more like that with Mesujishi. Eventually, she will end up having to run BP Inc unless we have another child."

"That can be arranged," said Ai with a smirk.

* * *

Kyoya trudged through the snow in the early morning, up the large path to the brightly lit and decorated mansion as he held a well wrapped present tightly under his arm. Eventually he managed to make it up to the door, knocking on it. A maid opened it up and smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Tategami," she said with a bow. "The young miss has been expecting you. She's in the living room. Let me take you to her." She started walking and Kyoya followed, taking off his hat. While he still looked like Kyoya Tategami, he also looked like a scarred Santa Claus. He looked around at the walls, noticing all the family photos around from Christmas. He stopped and smiled at the picture of him and Ai at Mesujishi's first Christmas, before they had fallen out of love. He stayed for a moment before continuing to follow her to where Mesujishi was, sitting in front of a fireplace and looking miserable as she hugged her giant teddy bear. "I'll go get the mistress and master." The maid gave them a bow and walked off.

"Hey Lioness," he said with a smile as he put down the gift and held out his arms, "did you miss me?" Mesujishi turned around, smiling brightly as she scrambled to get up and run into his arms.

"Daddy," she said excitedly and she squeezed him. "I missed you so much! I thought," she sniffled, "I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Of course not," he promised as he pulled away, placing his hand under her chin to get her to look at his smiling face. "You're my girl and little lioness. I would never want to stop talking to you."

"So you aren't mad about my telling the judge lady you're Santa," she asked.

"No," he said. "I think you did what you were told like a good girl. But just remember, authority does not equal working for your best interests."

"I know," she giggled out. "But why are you here? You need to get ready to deliver presents!"

"Because I'm not Santa," he said. "I mean, things have been weird lately but that doesn't mean anything."

"But you know who's been bad or good don't you," she asked. "Just like Santa. And you have a white beard that you keep dying and shaving but it keeps coming back! How can you explain that with anything but magic? Daddy, you have to go be Santa or then kids will be disappointed on Christmas."

"The only kid I'm worrying about it you," he said as he hugged her tightly. "You're my daughter."

"I'm fine," she said as she wiggled out of his grasp, going over to a table and grabbing her ever present snow globe. "The other kids need you, but you need to believe. Please Daddy!" She threw him the snow globe. He caught it instinctually.

"The North Pole snow globe?" When he looked into it, he didn't se the North Pole. No, when he looked into it, he saw a small, run down house in a big city with just a simple Christmas wreath on the door. Inside the snow globe, it seemed like real snow was falling as a sleigh pulled by reindeer was flying through the sky. "I don't believe this…"

"Believe it," said a calm voice behind him. Mesujishi squealed in excitement as she ran towards him.

"Da Xiang," she said as she ran to give him a hug. "I knew you were real!"

"Of course I am," he replied as Kyoya stood up and turned around. "So, I guess you finally started to be able to see the magic, haven't you Kyoya? Or should I say Santa Claus."

"I guess," Kyoya replied, a little shell shocked. "She was right about me being Santa then but… I'm still not sure if what I'm seeing is real."

"Just as real as that tie between you and Ginga," he replied. "By the way, ever since I sent him out of that mission he hasn't shut about wanting to battle you. And I bet you want to beat him too."

"That punk was an elf?!" Kyoya growled. "No wonder he was so good."

"He's waiting for you at the North Pole," said Da Xiang. "You can battle him after you get the presents delivered."

"Daddy can I come with you," Mesujishi begged. "Please? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"No rules against Santa's daughter being in the sleigh," said Da Xiang.

* * *

The maid brought Ai and Julian to the fireplace room.

"I don't understand," said the maid in confusion. "She was right here…"

"Where did she go," asked Ai, a little panicked. "Julian, Kyoya didn't take Mesujishi with him did he?!"

"Check all the security cameras," Julian ordered. "I want you to search this estate up and down! Tear it apart until you find them!" He tapped his ear. "Did you hear that? Send all security feeds from the past 15 minutes to my tablet!"

* * *

Ai and Julian looked at his tablet, watching Kyoya's path through the house before meeting up with Mesujishi in the fireplace room.

"There was nothing on any of the exits," Julian, "so how did they get out?"

"And who are they talking to," she asked as Mesujishi and Kyoya talked to a phantom figure.

"I don't know," he replied slowly as they disappeared. "He admits he thinks he's Santa and then just vanishes? It makes no sense. There's no time delay according to the monitors. They just disappear. Like magic."

"It is not magic," Ai yelled as she reached over and backed up the video. "Something had to have caused a glitch. I don't know how but this is kidnapping. Call the authorities!"

* * *

"Alright," said a police captain to his officers, "we have another case of child kidnapping. This, however, is a strange case. Now I know that you all want to get home to your families but this is important." He held up a sketch of Kyoya. "This is a delusional man who kidnapped his daughter. He is under the impression that he is Santa. I know during the holidays, it'll be hard to tell the difference between Kyoya and other Santas, but he has scars under his eyes, crossed over each other. They look identical and this will be able to tell you whether the Santa you're looking at is our suspect or not. Now, when we get to the residence we will be placing officers around all entrances, even the chimneys, just to make sure that we have all our bases covered in case Kyoya tries to return to the scene of the crime."

* * *

Kyoya was getting suited up at the North Pole, putting on his sash and hat as Madoka came in with a tray and a mug of cocoa.

"I see you chose to believe," she said with a smile. "I'm glad you did believe after all. Now we have you back to help us deliver."

"If I'm honest," he admitted as he picked up the mug, "I think if it weren't for Mesujishi then I never would've. I'm not the kind of person to believe in magic. In fact I've been an atheist and a firm believer in science most of my life."

"Most adults believe in some sort of higher power," said Madoka, "but that doesn't surprise me that you never believed in a god."

"I guess I'm a stereotype," he said as he drank his cocoa.

"I guess," she agreed as she looked over at his regular belt, which was with his other clothes. "I know a lot of professional Blazers keep their gear on them at all times. Do you have your Rock Leone?"

"Yeah," he said. "Always. He's been with me for as long as I can remember."

"Can I get him," she asked. "I'm the best Bet Mechanic in the entire North Pole. I fix everyone's Beys."

"No one fixes Leone but me," he said with a glare. "Don't touch it."

"I won't hurt him," she promised. "If anything I can make him better! You can only do oh so much when you don't have the experience of a 600 year old elf!"

"Can you really make Leone perform better," he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," she promised. "I'll make him better than ever!"

"Then you have permission to touch him," he said after a moment, "but if you fail to uphold your end of the deal then I'm going to go insane."

"Well we can't have that," she laughed out as she went to get Leone, pulling the Bey out of its holder before gasping. "This Bey is in horrible shape!" She glared at him. "When was the last time you did repairs?!"

"Last week," he said defensively. "Look, I'm gonna go deliver the presents, you just fix Leone."

"You can count on me Santa," said Madoka as she saluted him. "I'll have him fixed in no time!"

* * *

Kyoya and Mesujishi got in the sleigh, grabbing the reigns as Da Xiang talked to them while he handed Mesujishi a headset.

"This will let you contact base directly," he explained as Mesujishi put the headset on. "Normally we have an elf who helps Santa, but you can be his special elf helper this year. When you leave to start delivery, start in the East. Slowly make your way West. By the time you finish on the Eastern hemisphere it'll have just turned into night over on the Western Hemisphere. Your new suit is equipped to take keep you from setting on fire, and your boots have been outfitted so you can't fall off a roof."

"That's good," he replied. "I really don't feel like dying tonight."

"And I talked them into doing this," said Mesujishi excitedly as she pressed a button. A tray with a cookie came out, as well as two mugs that had cocoa poured into them. "It's a Cookie/Cocoa Dispenser! I call this a CD!"

"That's not what a CD is," he said before looking over at the reindeer, all of which were getting harnessed up. "Will I be able to get this done on time?"

"Easily," said Da Xiang. "It may feel like time is passing normally, but it slows down incredibly around you while you deliver presents. Anyone outside that bubble, it'll look like everything is moving incredibly fast. But only when you're close to your sleigh. If you get too far away then it won't work and time will pass normally."

"That explains a lot," said Kyoya as the elves doing the harnessing stepped away. He grabbed the reins and gave them a flick. "See you when we get back!"

* * *

Julian sat in the police station, an arm around Ai's shoulders as she held her face in her hands.

"I can't believe Kyoya actually took her," she sobbed. "She's my baby girl too! I deserve to spend my Christmas with my baby girl! It's been hours and he still hasn't b found, and neither has she! What if I never see my girl ever again?!"

"We'll get her back, I promise you Ai." He pulled her close, letting her makeup stained tears fall onto his shoulder. Who cared about keeping the stains out of his expensive jacket? His wife was distressed!

"I just want her back safe and sound!"

Mesujishi looked out the side of the sleigh as they flew over her home town.

"We should visit Mom and Julian," she said. "I think we have enough time to visit and drop some things off. One of the elves helped me make something for them!"

"Do you even want to go back to your mom's," he asked honestly. "Even if it's just for a short visit, you never seem happy going back there."

"I know," she replied as she sat back in the sleigh, "but Mom doesn't have anyone else but Julian and he's not very good company. You're so strong and awesome and people love you! Now you're Santa and you'll live in the North Pole with a million elf friends. Mom, she doesn't have that." She smiled at her father. "She might not always be the best Mom, but she's the only one I've got!" The look on his daughter's face just made Kyoya smile softly before ruffling her hair.

"Alright, but only after all the other presents are dropped off," he said. "Sunrise isn't for 7 more hours, so you'll have to wait until then."

"Okay Daddy." He looked over towards her.

"What did you even make them anyway?"

* * *

Kyoya climbed down the chimney, holding just two objects carefully cradled in his hands.

"Ai really needs to talk to her more about her past." He sighed and placed the two small packages on a table by the fireplace.

"Freeze!" Kyoya looked behind him to see a police officer holding up a Taser gun. "Kyoya Tategami, you're under arrest!"

"Look pal," Kyoya growled out, "I don't have time to be-" The officer shot his gun and electrocuted Kyoya.

"We'll figure out where you put the kid, but for now you're coming down town with us."

* * *

Mesujishi frowned, waiting in the sleigh for her father.

"He should be back by now." She started to climb out of the sleigh, only to notice something on the ground from the high rooftop. Climbing out of the sleigh and going to the edge of the roof as she gasped. She watched as two police officers dragged away her unconscious father. "Daddy!" She tapped a button on her headset. "Da Xiang, we have a problem!" She started to sniffle.

"Deep breaths," came Da Xiang's voice. "Don't l yourself cry in the cold. Now what's wrong?"

"They're arresting Daddy," she sniffled out, trying to keep calm. "They're gonna take Daddy away. What should I do?!"

"Wait there," Da Xiang instructed. "We're sending our best crew to come and get you, and Santa. Take your headset off and wait for them to come."

* * *

Ai and Julian watched from the other side of the one way mirror as a police officer interrogated Kyoya.

"I can't believe he's completely given himself over to her fantasy," she said as she watched. "Kyoya was always so stubborn, so strong. He never doubted or gave up on his own beliefs. I know things changed when Mesujishi was born, but not to this extent. And now he's saying she's at the North Pole?!"

"He'll tell the truth eventually," said Julian. "Let's let the police do their job. It's almost 2 AM. We need to go get some sleep. They'll find her in the morning."

* * *

Mesujishi was huddled in the sleigh, hugging her knees tightly as she sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Daddy didn't do anything wrong," she sniffled out. "Why are they arresting him?!"

"Cause human adults just don't get it!" She blinked and looked up to see elves with sparkling jet packs landing on the roof next to the sleigh. The one in front was someone she knew very well, making her gasp.

"Ginga!" He smiled and helped her out of the sleigh.

"Leader of the Elf Elite Santa Rescue Squad at your service!" He gestured to the three other elves behind him. "These are Kenta, Yu, and Tithi! We're here to help you find your dad." Kenya held up what looked like a scanner.

"According to Santa's suit he's not far." He looked down at Mesujishi. "Do you think they brought him to the police station?"

"Probably," she answered. "How are we going to get him out of there though?"

"Let's just say," said Yu with a mischievous grin, "that we elves have our ways Mesu-su."

"Mesu-su?"

* * *

A police officer sat at the reception desk, groaning in annoyance as he leaned back in his chair and spun around, absent mindedly grabbing a donut from a box and washing it down with a sip of coffee.

"Desk duty is so boring."

"Excuse me." He stopped leaning and stopped spinning, sitting up to see the kids in front of the desk.

"What are you punks doing here? Go sleep or you'll miss Santa."

"We already missed him," said a purple haired kid. "You took Santa into custody and we want him back."

"Where is my Daddy," asked Mesujishi with pleading eyes and she grabbed onto the desk.

"Hey, you're that Melissa kid," the officer realized as he grabbed a phone. "You worried your mother and step father sick!"

"I don't care!" She pulled herself up, glaring at the man. "Tell me where my Daddy is right now!"

"I don't have to tell you kids anything," he said as he started to dial.

"We're not kids," said Ginga with a grin. "We're elves with attitude." He jumped over the desk and snatched the phone. Before the officer could protest, Tithi and Yu came around, starting to spin the officer and a part him with silly string. Once they were done the officer tried to break out, only to realize the silly string was a lot stronger than it looked.

"He-" Ginga shoveed a donut in his mouth, effectively silencing the officer, if only temporarily.

"Come on Mesujishi," he said as the elves started running. "Time to break your dad out of holding."

* * *

Kyoya sat back in his seat, looking at the holding cell bars.

"I cannot believe I got arrested. I knew I should be skipped Ai's house."

"Daddy!" Mesujishi came running up to the cell. Kyoya's expression became alarmed as he stood up, coming over to her.

"What are you doing here?! I thought so told you to stay in the sleigh!"

"She's with us sir." Ginga grinned as he held up a piece of tinsel. "We're here to get you out Santa. And then when we get back to the North Pole we should have a rematch!"

"How are you gonna get me out," asked Kyoya, eyeing the tinsel suspiciously. Instead of replying, Ginga just grinned and brought the tinsel down on the hinges, separating them from the wall and allowing Yu and Kenya to remove the door.

"Like that!" Kyoya came out and held his daughter tightly.

"We need to get out of here," said Kenya as he looked at his scanner. "There are people coming this way, and Santa has to be back in the North Pole before sunrise in Hawaii. Now that all the presents have been delivered, the sleigh won't slow down time anymore!"

"Then we have to hurry," said Ginga. "Yu, Tithi, you take Santa." He grabbed one of Mesujishi's hands. "Let's go."

* * *

Kyoya and Mesujishi were in the sleigh, Mesujishi smiling and drinking out of her cocoa mug while Kyoya just looked at her.

"You need to go downstairs and be with your mother," he said after several moments.

"Why?" Mesujishi looked up at him. "I wanna go to the North Pole with you."

"And then I'll be taking every chance you have at a normal childhood," he said as he got down, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You won't ha chance to make any friends, or be in your school's Blading league. You won't get to have those normal kid and teen experiences, and that's not fair to you. So we're gonna go downstairs and we're gonna let you go back to your mom. I promise I will visit and you can come up to the North Pole, but you need to stay here. Do you understand?"

"No!" She looked away. "But I know you're gonna make me do it anyway… I'm gonna miss you!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly before pulling away.

"Now let's get you back to your mom."

* * *

Ai got up once again, unable to sleep. She walled downstairs, looking at the unlit fireplace.

"There's no possible way."

"Mom?" She froze for a bit at the voice before turning around and seeing Mesujishi stand there. So started to tear up and ran to her daughter, holding her close.

"Mesujishi thank god!" Ai cried as she held her daughter. "I was so scared!" She pulled away. "What were you thinking, running off with your father like that?!"

"I just…" Mesujishi looked down. "I wanted to see him and spend time with him… I hadn't seen him in so long! It wasn't fair! So I left with him to the North Pole!"

"It's true," said Kyoya as he stepped out from behind a wall. "I took her with me. But now she's staying here, with her school so she can do her Blading League and make friends and all that, so she won't be coming back with me." So glared at him, slowly getting up and walking towards him before slapping him hard across the face.

"What do you think you're do," she screamed at him. "First you kidnap my daughter and then you keep encouraging her fantasy, then you tell me I'm allowed to have my own daughter with me like you have a right to keep her?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Mom stop," said Mesujishi as she ran between her parents and pushed Ai away. "Leaving was my idea! I wanted to go back to the North Pole but Daddy wouldn't let me!"

"What's going on," asked Julian as he came into the room. "Kyoya? Mesujishi? You brought her back?"

"I did," he replied, leaning against the wall. "I can't just take her to live with me at the North Pole."

"Enough with the North Pole Kyoya," Julian glared. "You need to leave!"

"I'll say," said Da Xiang as he appeared behind Kyoya. "You gotta follow the rules Santa. You need to be back before sunrise in Hawaii and the sun's gonna start rising here in an hour." Ai and Julian jumped when they saw the obviously elf man.

"Does he have to go," Mesujishi whimpered. "Right now?"

"Afraid so Lioness," Da Xiang replied as Ai walked up to him, yanking his ears. "Ow!" He smacked her hands away. "Can you not?"

"They're… real…" She fell back on her husband, who supported her. "He's an elf. Julian there is an elf in our house!"

"I can see that," said Julian as he looked at Da Xiang. "How?"

"Because I got stuck with being Santa," said Kyoya. "How do you keep appearing?"

"Magic." Da Xiang grinned. "Ready to go back to the North Pole?"

"But how will I ever see Daddy again?" Mesujishi hugged her father tightly. "I don't want you to go…"

"Shake your snow globe and ask for him to come back," he replied as he pulled it out of his jacket. "Next time don't le it at the North Pole." She took it from him and held it close as Kyoya kissed Mesujishi's forehead.

"I'll be back after Christmas." He gave her one last hug before climbing up the chimney.

"Julian my ex husband is Santa," said Ai, still shocked by the fact that Santa was real and she was once married to him."

"Let's go back to bed," Julian suggested. "Maybe this will all just be a dream in the morning…"

* * *

Mesujishi sighed in the morning as she opened her gifts.

"It's not the same without Daddy," she said to herself. Ai and Julian looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Mesujishi.

"He'll be back," Ai said after a few moments before grabbing a small box. "Oh, you got me a present Mesujishi?" She nodded, looking down at the action figure she had unwrapped.

"For you and Julian." Ai handed Julian his box as they opened them. So gasped softly when she saw what was inside. Laying carefully in tissue paper was a Beyblade, Heart Andromeda, with a matching Launcher and a Bey Pointer. Julian found Gravity Destroyer sitting in the tissue paper.

"It's… Heart Andromeda…" Ai gingerly held up the Bey. "145 Spin Track and a SES Performance Tip…" She looked at her daughter. "Where did you get this?"

"Madoka helped me make it while she showed me how to fix Beys," she replied. "When I told her I wanted to make Beys for you she told me you two would love these the best. I never get to battle with you guys so she said I should try with these. Do you like them?"

"I love it," said Ai as she walked to her daughter, got on her knees and hugged her tightly. "Merry Christmas Mesujishi."

"Merry Christmas Mom."

 **Song Of Hope: Ta da! I love the Santa Clause movies so much! I might do the second movie next year or maybe not, idk at this point in time. I just decided it'd be funny to make Kyoya Santa and went from there. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to those who don't celebrate!**


End file.
